


They are Simply in Love, My Darling

by onlyasmallfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, various scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyasmallfish/pseuds/onlyasmallfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of drabbles starring Sirius  Black and Severus Snape, going about their cute menial life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawings

Severus knocked on the already ajar door with his foot, entering carefully whilst balancing two mugs in his hands.

Upon hearing the sound, Sirius stood bolt upright from his bed, throwing his book and the pencil he'd been holding with such force that the dresser shook when they hit it. He seemed rather flustered, but winced as he heard the pages crumple. Severus wasn't sure if he was amused by Sirius' jumpy reaction, or concerned.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded, perhaps a little more harshly than he intended. He sat down on the bed Sirius had just vacated and held out one of the mugs to him.

"N-no reason," Sirius said quickly, ducking his face behind the mug. He took a hasty sip, well aware of Severus watching him. Severus took his moment of distraction to slink over to where the book lay on the floor and had it open in his hands before Sirius could stop him. He arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Did you draw this?"

Sirius nodded, becoming flushed, and flapped his hand in Severus' direction. "Yes, now give it back!" 

But Severus refused, and turned to the next page. This time, both of his eyebrows flew.

"I don't recall posing for you," he mused.

"Sev, give it back," Sirius whined. Severus smirked and snapped the sketchbook shut.

"No. I think I'll keep this," he said maliciously. Sirius' eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

"Please give it back! I'm sorry if you don't like them. I won't draw you agai--" Severus cut him off with a small kiss, pressing the sketchbook into Sirius' hands.

"I do like them," he said. "But if you want to draw me with my clothes off, all you need to do is ask."


	2. Internet

Sirius found quite a pleasing sight as he entered the living room. Spread along the couch, with one leg dangling onto the floor and the other flung lazily over a pile of cushions, Severus was studying a black smartphone in his palm, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

Sirius seated himself on the only unoccupied place on the couch, gladly nestling himself in between Severus' legs.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how to use this infernal device," Severus replied, narrowing his eyes at the phone in his hand. "I keep accidentally bringing up this weird woman's voice."

"What are you trying to do?" Sirius wiggled closer into Severus' body. Unfortunately, Severus grunted when he did and moved his leg, bringing one of them down over Sirius' head so that he was forced to sit against the back of the sofa. But, Severus moved himself over a little, opening a gap beside him where Sirius could slide in, which he did happily.

"How am I supposed to use this...this Lintern net thing?" Severus asked, gesturing to the glowing screen of his phone. Sirius snuggled into Severus' side and poked his finger at the little chrome icon.

"It's called internet, love," Sirius said with a smile, showing Severus how to search for images.


	3. Wine

"I'm not allowed to drink during classes."

Sirius snorted and poured a generous amount of wine into a glass, watching the blood red liquid splash around.

"You just made that up," he said, sliding the full glass across the table. "And you haven't got anyone to teach."

Severus glared at the wine glass Sirius had poured him. "I will in half an hour."

Sirius sighed in exasperation. He took a hearty swig from his own glass and leaned back on one arm, reclining on top of Severus' desk, where he was seated. "Sev, can't I enjoy a drink with my lover in between classes?"

"We're not school boys anymore Sirius."

Sirius raised one cocky eyebrow and set down his glass on Severus' desk. He hopped down and slid both his hands beneath the folds of Severus' outer robe, splaying his hands along the potions master's midsection and massaging the curve of his waist.

"No?" He brought one hand behind Severus' back and the other up to his chest, where Sirius began to unbutton his robe.

"But we can act like it," he purred, leaning forward to press a wine-stained kiss to Severus' neck.

"Sirius...I have classes..." Severus moaned, arching his neck backwards to grant Sirius with optimal access. Sirius laughed along the pale skin of Severus' jaw, his fingers freeing the heavy black robes of their last button.

"They'll be getting a very interesting lesson then," he teased.

"And they had better take notes."


	4. Headlights

Headlights gleamed past rain splattered windows, momentary bursts of white light that faded to red in an instant. Warm air floated out of the grey plastic vents, creating condensation on the inside of the glass and filling the car with a sleepy haze of heat.

Remus glanced at his passengers in the small review mirror above him, smiling softly at what he saw through the dim light.

Sirius yawned quietly, shifting in the seat of Remus' car and wiggling closer to Severus. He plopped his head onto the side of Severus' shoulder, bending his body into the most comfortable position. Once he had finished, he sighed deeply and lifted a lazy hand to place it on Severus' forearm. Severus looked down at him and studied his tired face. 

After a moment or two, he turned his face back towards the front of the car and shuffled down in his seat a little. He placed his head gently on top of Sirius', letting out a sigh of his own as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
